It's Atasuki not the grammar club
by Siblings of Destruction
Summary: Will the Atasuki overcome thier differnces and become the dark organization or will they succumb to the simple problems of grammar among other things
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A red haired leader sat on the seat of his desk, reading the mission reports from his newly appointed group that had no name as of yet. He sighed heavily as he dropped the papers upon his desk. He exited the room, papers in hand. He stared at the members as they all stood around what seemed a waiting room. They held no coats or ring. The leader sighed again.

"Guys, if we're to be a fearsome evil organization to take over the world, we first need to know the simple rules of…grammar!"

They all stared in confusion. Sasori only pondered on what the hell was going on and Kisame could only think 'What's grammar?'

"Uh, leader, what's that word, gray-mer?!" the fish man asked. The leader put a fake smile.

"Well, first of all, it's GRAMMAR NOT GRAYMER! AND SECOND, you're a top S-Class ninja! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IS GRAMMAR?!"

Kisame thought back to his past he was only a short three feet tall fish kid.

"Kisame, you're stupid!" the teacher yelled at him.

Shaking his head back to reality, he only stared at the red haired ninja before him.

"I'm stupid!"

"Kisame, I already know that! By your mission report, I have concluded that you are ALL STUPID!!! HOW CAN WE BE A FEARED ORGANIZATION IF WE CANNOT EVEN SPELL OUR NAMES?!"

The leader thought back to Deidara's mission report as he read the name: DAY-DAR-DA. Kakuzo laughed at his group.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you mister CAY-KA-SO!"

Everyone laughed at him especially as Hidan stood up tall.

"I didn't make that mistake!"

"No…on your mission report you just happen to put: 'I'm immoral!'

"I meant immortal!!!"

"BUT YOU SPELT IMMORAL! YOU STUPID BLONDE HAIRED twit!"

He stared sadly at the group.

"Why can't you guys just pay attention?!" he asked as he approached a chalk board. "Sentences consist of verbs and nouns! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!"

"Come on, what are we? The grammar club!"

Everyone stared at Sasori as they thought about the name. They really liked it for awhile before the leader interrupted the though.

"I know, we do not have a name. BUT WE WILL NOT NOT NOT NOT CALL OURSELVES SOMETHING we cannot do correctly! Imagine, people point at us in the Bingo Book and say 'Look, it's Cay-ca-so!'"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Grammar club was not a good idea.

"NOW, let's start with you, Kisame! Putting I Fish man IS NOT a complete sentence nor idea nor anything close to being intelligent. You should put the verb!"

Kisame raised his hands.

"Kisame, one it's only one hand you put up and two, we're grown up people!"

"But but, I wanted to ask, what is a verb?!"

"It shows action! Let me give you an example! 'Kisame is stupid!' 'is' is the verb of the sentence. YOU ARE STUPID! Understand?!"

"More than somewhat!"

The leader sighed.

"Okay, Deidara, this is a mission report! NOT A DRAWING CONTEST!!!"

He said as he held up Deidara's paper that had a drawing of a fat Deidara about to explode with a smile on his/her face. Everyone burst into laughter.

"How are we to become…" he stopped as Itachi entered the room. He stood lean and serious as he approached the leader. He handed him his mission report as the leader quickly scanned over it. "NOW THIS IS A MISSION REPORT! HE EVEN INDENTED THE BEGINNING OF EACH PARAGRAPH!!!!"

Everyone muttering insults like: Suck up and Teacher's pet. Itachi ignored them as he still stood.

"Itachi, you can take a break!"

The Uchiha left quietly as the group continued muttering insults.

"Okay, BACK to class! Now, as I was saying, the alphabet is an important resource that you all should've memorize!"

Everyone began whining as he began:

"A…B…C…"

"Shouldn't we be hunting jinchuurikis and taking over the world instead of learning grammar?!"

"NOT before we learn the basics of a simple little sentence…EVEN genin know what grammar is. No wonder you guys were banned from your villages…"

Itachi walked away from the small little building that read: "HERE WE ARE! YOUR MOST EVIL VILGIANS!!!"

He muttered under his breathe: "It's villains…"


	2. Taking the world with style

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Alright guys, it's time we actually find ourselves uniforms!" the leader stated to the weary group that stood in the middle of a shopping mall. "Now that we know what a sentence is and that A begins the alphabet, we shall now conquer the world with style!"

The group stared at him confusingly.

"What's a UNEE-FARM?!" Kisame asked. The leader sighed.

"Kisame, you once again astonish me with your incredible vocabulary! It's UNEE FORM, must I give you classes of phonics too!"

Kisame looked downward, disheartened at the comment. They all stared at the people around them.

"Can we kill some of them?!" Hidan asked. An old lady that was walking by, stared at him. "Especially the ones that stare…"

"NO! NO KILLING…yet! We must have style! We do not want people pointing at the newspaper saying: 'Look at those clowns that can't spell their names…'!"

Itachi scratched his head and thought: 'Out of all the evil organizations in the world, why did I choose this one? Oh yeah, dental plan…'

The leader stared at the J.C. Penny store right next to them.

"This is our first stop! But we must establish some rules before we go! First, no mangling of people, no killing, no stabbing, no chopping into little itty bitty pieces, no voodoo Hidan, no explosions Deidara, NO taking out hearts, Kakuzo, and above all, NO POISONING the fellow citizens, Zetsu, please put her down!"

The old lady stared at the venus fly trap looking thing name Zetsu.

"But they're staring…"

"Get used to it…"

Zetsu dropped the old lady who took her cane and began whacking the plant.

"NO..DON'T HURT THE PLANT!!!" he whined as Hidan tossed her away. Kakuzo went for the kill but then thought: 'The hell I need an old lady's heart for? I'll probably get heart disease!'

"OKAY GUYS, into the store before you do something that I'll make you regret! DEIDARA, don't give the children explosive candy!" he stated as Sasori walked up with a couple of people tied to some strings. "Oh…forgot to say…NO TAKING PEOPLE TO BECOME YOUR PUPPETS!!!!"

Sasori sighed and dropped the screaming people. The leader then stopped to think: 'Thank the gods we're not in a ninja village…'

The next hours were of agony to the leader as Itachi kept playing "Remember your worst nightmare" game with the poor citizens that came to buy clothes. He had to continuously scream to Kisame that some clothes are for boys and some clothes are for girls. He recalled the most terrifying moment Kisame pranced in a short miniskirt of a light pink color showing his…panties. The leader had to tie him up and tell him "Panties are for girls and underwear for boys!" just so Kisame could ask "What are panties?"

Then he had to stop Sasori from painting himself red from his hair to his toenails which they had agreed to be black because Hidan thought it was a cool color that and no one wanted neon green as suggested by Zetsu.

The leader just stared at the ruckus around him as the plant guy kept complaining: "It's too tight!"

"What are you trying to put on?!"

"Kisame picked it out for me…"

"Oh boy…"

The next image was worse than Kisame's skirt and panties. Most definitely, pink dresses don't suit evil plant people.

He then had to stop Hidan from converting the three innocent children to immortal Buddhist people.

The leader had just about had it with these guys and their horrible habits. He couldn't stand the sight of Deidara running around naked screaming that he could not find the changing room. That and Kakuzo's habit of trying to find FIVE different clothing for each spirit's clothing style. It had made him want to smack the stupid pupil-less imbecile. But it was better than when he tried to pick out a fancy dress for Zetsu.

The people ran from the store including the cashiers which he was grateful since he didn't have to pay but God, did he want to rip out his eyes! It was till Kisame had pointed out the lingerie section to his fellow members and let us say, WE shall never sleep well again.

The leader had just about given up while everyone except for Itachi pranced around in different colored thongs. Itachi, the genius, then decided cloaks, black cloaks was the way to go. Everyone agreed but then one last sight disturbed them as Kisame, with his new black cloak flashed everyone with his red lingerie. They decided that THONGS were not ethical in their future line of work that and the notion of Kisame flashing everyone with his red lingerie was not suitable in the evil organization which has YET to be named. And boy, did he dread that day…

Back at the hideout, which they decided to change to a cave, for NO particular reason, the leader had to make an announcement.

"Alright, guys, now that we have our new uniform…"

A yell from the back of the cave interrupted them:

"Kisame, if you flash me one more time, I'll make YOU experience the terror of cross-dressing permission!" Itachi yelled. The leader cleared his throat before continuing.

"The new rings have arrived and I am very VERY disappointed in you guys!"

He took out the ring box as he began to call out the names.

"Cay-ca-so…please come and pick up your damn ring! Next, Day-dar-da pick up YOUR blasted ring!"

He paused for a second as he sighed.

"FISH MAN pick up your ring…NOW!"

The three steadily went up to the leader and took their rings. He sighed in relief before announcing: "Itachi, thank you for obeying the laws of grammar…and spelling…"

Itachi slowly walked to get his ring as everyone muttered 'Teacher's pet' again. He ignored them again as they continued their insults.

"STOP THAT…NOW, Zetsy please come get your feminine ring!"

Everyone snickered at him as he walked on by.

"Zetsy…my gods, I knew you had a personality problem but I didn't think there was a female Zetsu…"

He blushed. He was so embarrassed as the he grabbed his ring. The leader was surprised at the next name.

"Sausage, come get your ring…Who's sausage?!"

Sasori blushed immensely as he approached the leader. Everyone was shocked.

"Sausage?!" blurted out Deidara.

"I though it was pronounced as Sasori…"

The leader just looked at him, poor poor leader.

"Sasori…I have no words for you…"

The poor puppet master took his ring and sat down in a little corner muttering words about "How was I suppose to know?!"

"And for the last one, 'I'm immortal'"

Hidan stood with pride.

"At least he spelled immortal right…"

The leader shook his head in agony as Hidan sat back down with his ring. He could think about the future. He could only see Sasori dead on the floor as someone picks up his ring and says: "Who's sausage?!"

'Well, it could be worse…'


	3. Pricks?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"So, guys, how about we make a name for our club so that it CAN BE RMEMBERED IN THE BINGO BOOK?!" the red haired shouted. Now that they took three hours to pick a bloody symbol. Itachi just stared at him.

"Club?" he replied looking back at the group behind him. Sasori also stared in confusion.

"Name? Why do we want that for?!" the puppet master asked.

"Didn't you hear him? To be remembered in the Bingo Book!"

"So they can point at us and say 'These guys are pricks'?"

Itachi stared in wonder. His mind focused on the outcome of this erratic idea.

'Look guys, it's the 'Grammar Club'! What pricks!!!'

He shook his head quickly from the ridiculous illusions.

"If we call ourselves the grammar club, I'm gone!"

"But then you have to turn your cape and that ring that you paid 500$ for!!!"

"Just as long as they don't point at me in the Bingo Book and say 'What a prick!'!"

"But we have to have a name!"

"WHY DO WE WANT A NAME?!"

Kisame stared at him.

"To be remembered in the Bingo Book!!!"

"I don't want to live in a book named after a stupid dog!"

The song "Bingo was his name-o" sang itself in the minds of every member. Sasori twitched at his childhood song.

"You just had to…"

"HEY HEY GUYS! Instead of the grammar club we could go like this!" Kisame stated as he stood strong and lean with his sword, Samehada, in his hands.

"WE ARE THE PROUD! THE BRAVE! THE GRAMMAR CLUB!!!!"

"Yeah, WE ARE THE PROUD! THE BRAVE! THE COPYRIGHING SONS OF PRICKS!!!!" Hidan yelled. The army song then ran through each of their heads as they imagined a flag with a red cloud and Navy guys pointing at it saying "Those guys are copyrighting sons of pricks!"

Deidara then sat Kisame down and also stood tall and brave.

"HOW ABOUT 'THE GRAMMAR CLUB'! BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID!"

"I'm sorry, but I've said this once! If we stay with Grammar club, I'm gone!" Itachi repeated looking at Deidara. They all then imagined once again someone saying the same what the navy had said before 'THOSE GUYS ARE COPYRIGHTING SONS OF PRICKS!'

Kakuzo then muttered: 'Oh yeah, I'm afraid for my reputation!'

As a separate thought entered his mind, he saw himself taking someone's heart for his stock as some jackass points to him and says: "Look, it's that copyrighting prick!"

"BE AFRAID ALL RIGHT! BE AFRAID TO LOSE YOUR MIND!!!"

The leader regained his pose before stating: "Can we stop imagining people calling us pricks?!"

Zetsu then decided to step up as everyone including Itachi, stared in fear.

"How about this?" he said with nice personality out. "We are the Grammar Club! **_WE WILL EAT YOUR HEART OUT!!!"_** he finished with his evil personality.

Everyone blinked at Zetsu. Then everyone once again imagined someone pointing at them and saying this: "These guys are the heart eating pricks!"

The leader blinked again.

"What did I say about that word?!"

"Hey, Sasori started it!" Hidan replied. Kisame then stood again tall and lean. Everyone already regretted having the stupid fish man in their group.

"HOW ABOUT 'THE FISH CLUB'?!"

They blinked as they now imagined (How many times to they use their imagination) themselves with instead of red clouds they have golden fishes as the fish snack song then sang itself. They could only see someone pointing AGAIN saying: "Look, those guys are copyrighting sons of…"

Itachi interrupted.

"Pricks?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Bitches…"

They all shook their head as Itachi slaughtered the poor helpless imaginable person. Deidara now stood, again sitting down Kisame.

"How about 'The everything blows up in art club'?!"

They had had it with these images but this last one couldn't be helped.

They all saw themselves covered in soot because Deidara went crazy with his explosive toys. Then another person appearing from the corner (I don't know where) with his index finger once again pointing at them.

"DAMN ARE YOU GUYS PRICKS!!!!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE WORD!!!!!"

The leader then stood at the group before them, all of them disheartened. They just about gave up on giving themselves a name.

"I have a name now!"

Everyone's hope was restored as the leader just stood up.

"How about Red Dawn?"

"You mean, Red Dawn Atasuki?!"

"Yeah…"

Everyone nodded with smiles. As they left they then imagined themselves with bad ass poses in each picture in the Bingo Book. They sighed relief and left in contentment.

BUT, many years later, in a distant land of FIRE, a young blonde hair blue eyed boy opened the hotel room to see the dark figures of Kisame and Itachi.

"Naruto, we are the Atasuki! Want to join us?" Itachi asked. Naruto pointed to them as he remembered their pictures in the Bingo Book.

"Atasuki? I heard you guys were pricks!!!"


	4. Atasuki scouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's note: I'm glad you enjoy this story as mush as we had making it. And it's for nothing, but NOT UNLIKE some suck up doing a book report, WE REALLY DID LAUGH WRITING THIS! So, thanks for the review and we hope to bring you a chapter everyday till its end (IF WE LET IF END!!!). Thank you once again!

"It is with GREAT shame that I have to say this BUT we need money…" the leader said with no motivation, he knew what this would bring. FUNDRAISERS.

"So? We can easily stea-!"

"NO! WE are appropriate ninjas and we do not steal. WE EARN! As painful as it is to say! WE…MUST TAKE PART…in fundraisers…"

"What is a FOON-DEE-RAZOR?!" Kisame asked as everyone once again just sighed heavily.

"Okay, who dragged this buffoon into the organization?!" Itachi yelled unlike his natural personally, he was aggravated.

Sasori looked away muttering things like: "How was I supposed to know he was a stupid fish man?!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A SWORD!!!" the fish man said with glory.

"So? I have kunai and I bet can use it better than you can use your sword!" Deidara yelled back. The leader smacked his forehead.

"ORDER!!!! FOON-DEE-RAZOR is pronounced as FUND-RAISERS! And it is, with regret, a thing we must do to collect money!"

Itachi pondered on what agony they had to undertake to gain some damn currency. The leader was about to cry when the words reached his mouth.

"We have to sell…"

KNOCK KNOCK!!!

An old lady hobbled to her door. She opened it to feel a tall shadow looming over her. It was a tall, cloaked fish man with a little green cap that read "Atasuki scouts…"

Kisame had a sad look on his face when he dragged the little red wagon behind him.

"Want some…koo-keys?!"

"Oh you poor little retarded fish man! Sure, I'll buy a box!" she answered easily as she picked a box out of the wagon. She smiled at the fish man as she went back inside. Kisame smiled immensely as he sighed in relief.

'THIS IS EASY!' he thought as he left.

In another village, Kakuzo wasn't having so much luck. He had to deal with the little punks of the street pulling pranks on him. He passed house to house resisting to kill them.

"Hey, want a damn cookie box?!" he asked aggressively to another old lady who slammed the door on his face. "God damn it, how do you sell these things?!" he cursed as a football landed on his head. He cursed again and well, let us say, that Kakuzo didn't sell any cookies but he still went back happy now knowing that he had enough hearts to last him a good while!

On the other side of the same village, Hidan was doing a pretty good job as he neared the next house. A young lady stepped out and looked at the tall man with a scythe on his back. She looked at him disgustingly.

"Want a cookie box?!" he asked quickly and smooth.

"Nooo, I don't want one…thanks!"

Hidan frowned.

"If you buy…I could make you immortal!"

"Get away from me you freak!!!" SLAM!!!

Hidan scoffed as he readied his scythe.

"Well, as they say, people answer better when they're dead!!!"

JUMPING QUICKLY, to the next member who was Deidara…it speaks for itself.

"Want an exploding cookie?!"

"Nooo…"

"We got vanilla, chocolate, strawberry flavored explo- I mean cookie!!!"

The twelve year old girl stared.

"We got the firecracker cookie, the regular explosive cookie, and hell, we got the nuclear powered cookie…wait, how did that get here?!"

"MOMMY?!!!"

Deidara stood smiling as the steps neared him.

'Keep smiling, that's the key!' he thought as the lady appeared her mustache noticeable.

"Whoa! ARE YOU HUGE AND UGLY?!!" he exclaimed at the manly woman in front of him. Needless to say, he had to use THAT jutsu to get out alive, the self-destructing one he saved for moments like these.

Back at the cave they chose for no particular reason, the leader stood awaiting yet not awaiting money from his subordinates. They all entered (except Kisame) quietly not wanting to upset the leader anymore then they have to when they came without money…and without cookies.

"So, where's the money?!" he asked trying to show fake enthusiasm. Itachi even looked away. "Where's the cookies?!"

They all began looking around with a lot "Hmmm"'s and "Well, about that…" and even some "There's quite a story behind that!!!"

"So, Deidara, where's your cookies gone off to?! Don't tell me, they exploded by themselves?!"

"NOOO!!! The monster lady exploded them! She knew Ninjutsu!"

"Oh, so it's a monster lady! Itachi, my most disciplined ninja, where are YOUR cookies?!"

"Well, I thought by using my mangeku-sharingan that I would at least convince some to buy but…"

"But what?!"

"They all ended up in a coma…"

He thought back to the five year old that answered the door.

"Want some cookies, you dumb brat?!"

"You're mean!!!"

"Look into my eyes…YOU…WILL…BUY…MY…COOKIES!!!"

The little boy felt hypnotized and answered back.

"I WILL BUY COOKIES FROM YOU!!!!" DONK!

"Damn, there goes another one!!!"

The leader shook his head in astonishment.

"Sausage, where are your cookies?!"

"They made good puppets!!!"

"Don't tell me you…"

Everyone then imagined a cookie with strings.

"I MEANT THE CUSTOMERS!!!!"

"THAT'S WORSE!!!!"

"How was I supposed to know…"

"HIDAN, COOKIES NOW!!!"

The immortal just shook his head slowly.

"They didn't make it through the ceremony!!!"

Everyone then imagined, Hidan in the middle of his ceremony circle covered in cookies. The leader was about cry so hard that he didn't even ask Kakuzo and not even notice Kisame wasn't there. He went to retire when a fish man came in running and screaming with joy.

"I SOLD ALL MY COOKIES!!!!!! I even got a brownie from a nice little old lady that called me a retarded fish man!!!"

Everyone stared in shock. Itachi was the most surprised.

"How could he have surpassed me?! ME?! THE ONE WITH THE MOST SKILLS IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him even the leader. Itachi loses his cool.

"So, how much money did you get?!"

"Um…I didn't take any…they were so nice…"

The leader's scream could be heard throughout the whole ninja world.

The next day was real quiet. Not one said a word as the leader approached them.

"We're going to try this again! But this time, it's babysitting! OH YEAH! Screw this up and trust we will be known as the pricks of the world!!!" he announced as everyone instantly got ready to embark on another incredibly stupid ploy to get some damn money. "KISAME, BRING ME BACK THE MONEY! NOT BROWNIES!!!"

Kisame winced at the yell as Deidara passed by him.

"Yeah, you stupid fish man…"

"Deidara, no exploding the kids. Kakuzo, you have enough hearts to last you several lifetimes, SO DON'T TAKE ANY!!! Sausage, kids don't make good puppets!!! ITACHI, no Sharingan, I had to pay their hospital bill!!!" the leader shouted with order as they left leaving the poor leader alone. "Now to ready their funerals…"

They were paired to deal with the brats. Zetsu with Itachi, Deidara with Kisame, Kakuzo with Sasori, and Hidan alone, they were to separate houses on the same block but NO ONE knew the danger ahead of them.

Kisame entered the house with the little four year old twins. They looked at him strangely.

"Are those gills?!" one asked as Kisame cocked an eyebrow.

"Why are you blue?!" the other questioned.

"I'm a fish man…" he answered with pride. The kids started laughing until Deidara entered.

"Are you a guy or a girl?!"

"Kid, we're going to establish some basic rules!!! No asking stupid questions such as 'Are you a guy or a girl?', no talking, no moving, hell, I don't even want you breathing!!! BUT, I have no choice. The consequences of breaking a rule is death…by explosion!!!' Deidara ordered. Kisame looked at him in disgust as the kids began crying.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID?!!!"

Sasori stared at the three crying babies. He only wondered on how to make them stop crying and giving him a headache. Kakuzo was still talking to the parents who held their eight year old son in front of them.

"He's our little genius!!!" the mother said looking at the strange Kakuzo who stared at the boy.

'I bet he has a healthy heart! NO! Must resist! OH BUT I WANT TO LIVE LONGER!!!! I'm only 200 years old! I don't have enough time to live…' he thought ignoring the parents who spoke proudly of their son.

"Oh, but I guess I'll leave you guys here to take care of our babies. The boy looked up.

"I'm not a baby anymore…"

"Shut up, dear…"

The parents left leaving the two in a staring contest that was broken by Sasori's yell.

"THIS ONE POOPED ON ME!!!! AFTER HE PEED ON ME!!!!"

The boy sighed in disappointment.

"They are all girls, you moron. I hate you guys!"

Kakuzo shook his head.

"We don't like you either…"

"But you're my babysitters! You have to respect me!!!"

"As my leader has said before, we are an evil organization, the Atasuki, BENT TO RULE THE WORLD!! HAH!"

"Atasuki?! You guys are the one and only Atasuki?!"

"What about it?"

Itachi stared back at the twelve year old girl staring at him intensely.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?!" she asked quickly. Itachi inched himself more to the left of the couch.

"No…"

She continued to stare as both ignored the screams of Zetsu in the back ground.

"DEMONS!!! DEMONS!!!! I HATE YOU ALL FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!! I AM NOT YOUR PLANT!!!!!" he yelled continuously as the 7 year old girl tried to plant him in her room the other younger one stared as she tried cheering her sister to shove him deeper into the HUGE pot of dirt. Itachi watched the television as he listened to the news.

"A whole village was left in a coma a few days ago by an unsuspecting…criminal who was said to have red eyes! The ANBU are currently trying to find out the culprit of this heinous act!!!!"

Itachi changed the channel as he saw some anime of a guy, similar to him, asking another boy if he wanted to join their group.

"Naruto, we are the Atasuki. Want to join us?!" the man asked. The boy looked at him.

"Atasuki?! I heard you guys were…" BLINK! Itachi quickly turned off the TV as the girl put her hand on his thigh, passing her hand over it.

"You know, I'm single!" she stated as she got closer. Itachi had no way to deal with this but he has heard of it.

"Are you in PU-BER-TEE?!" he asked in confusion since he didn't want Kisame to best him in this job. 'I so know how to deal with children!'

Zetsu could only cry for held as he felt despair. His head was almost underground.

"WHY ME???!!!! DEMONS!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!! ITACHI!!!! HELLP ME!!!!"

The kids were now jumping on his head to completely plant him in. Itachi was now getting incredibly uncomfortable as the girl now hugged him.

"I see the light of my day in your eyes!!!!" she said as she look deeply into his eyes. He snapped…

'Want to see something else?!' he thought until he thought back to his leader and what he said.

'NO SHARINGAN!!!!'

Itachi shoved the girl away and went to rescue Zetsu who was now a proper venus fly trap! He kicked down the pot and dug out his partner who breathed heavily.

"DAMN THEM!!! I'LL KILL THEM!!!!"

"No, remember, we can't blow this job!!! I don't want to be known as a…"

"YOU GUYS ARE PRICKS FOR DESTROYING MY GARDEN!!!!!"

Both snapped.

"I take the little ones, you can have the big one…" Zetsu stated looked at Itachi's determined eyes.

"DEAL!!!!"

Hidan, on the other hand, was instructing the five boys on how to do a proper ceremony.

"So then you stab yourself like this!!!" STAB!!!! The kids followed his instruction. "NO NO NO!!! NOT THE LUNGS ALWAYS THE HEART!!!!"

Amazingly, they did not die but instead, they were happy! Hidan smiled.

'I so know how to deal with kids!!!'

Back to Kakuzo, the boy followed Kakuzo's every step with even a replica of his jacket and ring.

"I hold the whole Kakuzo merchandise!"

"The what?!"

"YEAH, me and my friends made the whole club of Atasuki and bought all of your guy's merchandise. They're coming so don't worry!!!"

Kakuzo wanted to cry as he shot back a glance at his succeeding partner, Sasori. He was using his puppets to put a show for the kids who were ever so laughing.

"A BOOGA BOOGA BOO!!!!" he yelled as the children laughed and laughed as the puppet master shed tears of agony. 'To think I was forced to use this…my masterpieces to be used as a child's play thing! Damn these demons!'

The babies gurgled for more. Sasori sighed.

"A BOOGA BOOBA BOO!!!!!"

Kakuzo shook his head only to be confronted by the miniature Atasuki before.

"HI, I'M SAUSAGE!!!!!"

A yell could be heard from the back.

"IT'S SASORI DAMN IT!!!!"

"But it says Sausage on your ring!!!"

"It was a ring typo!!!"

The kids just stared at Kakuzo.

"So, you shall be the leader…since we don't have enough numbers!"

Kakuzo smiled.

"How about giving me your hearts?!"

The kids acted to give their hearts. They made the gushy sound. Kakuzo sobbed.

"Why?"

But Kisame had better luck than that. The kids couldn't get enough of him. They smiled, laughed, and had fun. They especially liked the game "Tie up Day-dar-da!!!"

Kisame smiled as they said in unison.

"WE LIKE YOU FISH MAN!!!!"

Well, after much time after that, it couldn't be help that Itachi and Zetsu ran down the street screaming as if they just got away from jail, Hidan quickly left the house as he said: "Remember to practice your ceremonies" and well, Kisame just had to cry before departed with the twins but before he left, they reminded him: "Don't forget your partner!"

The night was fun for some as they reached their cave. The leader was already depressed.

"You guys don't have to tell me how your day went. I already got the complaints!!!"

Some stared in confusion.

"First, I get the complaint of a family's daughters in a coma, then I get that 7 boys are missing, and finally get the complaint: 'I got immortal children now, WTF?!'. The leader shook his head as Kisame said:

"THEY PAID ME GOOD MONEY!!!!"

"Where is it?!"

"They were such nice children that I uh…"

"Don't tell me, you didn't take the money! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE AN ORGANIZATION…what is that?!"

Kakuzo and Sasori entered with a group of kids, dressed like them walking behind them gleefully.

"Recruits?!"

WHAT WILL ATASUKI DO WITHOUT MONEY?! NEXT TIME: DOG WALKING!!!


End file.
